This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Systems exist for autonomous or self-driving vehicles, which can be used as a form of public or shared transportation. For example, a passenger may be able to use a computing device, such as a smartphone, to request that an autonomous or self-driving vehicle pick up the passenger at a designated location and transport the passenger to a designated destination. When picking up the passenger, however, the HVAC and infotainment systems may be set to default settings or to settings that were previously set by a previous passenger instead of to settings based on the preferences of the current passenger.